The present invention relates generally to bird feeder design and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides an improved window bird feeder.
It is known in the art to provide a window bird feeder. One such design has a bird feed storage compartment with an arched lower wall. Bird feed is dispensed from the storage compartment by passing between lower edges of the arched wall and a base of the bird feeder. The arched wall provides a convenient opening for viewing feeding birds from a rear of the bird feeder, which is mounted to a window.
However, past window bird feeders suffer from several deficiencies. Where an arched wall is used, the wall is typically supported by inserting its edges into grooves formed in vertical walls bounding the bird feed storage compartment. This weakens the vertical walls and is time-consuming to manufacture, in that it necessitates the forming of arched grooves in the vertical walls and accurate positioning of the arched wall in the grooves.
Another problem is that the storage compartment is inconvenient to fill. A lid for filling the storage compartment is typically hinged to a front wall of the storage compartment. Thus, the lid is pivoted away from the window on which the bird feeder is mounted, and in this position the lid interferes with the filling process. A bird feed receiving opening under the lid is also not configured for convenient pouring of bird seed into the storage compartment.
Yet another problem with existing designs is that the bird feed is dispensed onto the base, in an area contiguous with an area on which birds perch to consume the bird feed. Thus, the bird feed is frequently wasted by birds displacing the bird feed, wind blowing the bird feed off of the base, etc.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that it would be quite desirable to provide an improved window bird feeder.